


What She Doesn't Know

by Tfnmal23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's Hobby, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bass Player - Freeform, Drummer - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfnmal23/pseuds/Tfnmal23
Summary: This one is set 2x10 at the end of the day after they talk about vegan ice cream at Maggie’s.  Maggie won the bet.This is from a prompt that Rory gave me as a comment on my other fic!  This is a one shot and I won't continue.  It is just an alternate ending to the scenes beyond what we know for 2x10.It is steamy....enjoy! :)





	What She Doesn't Know

“So I know I won the bet,” she smirked and Alex just rolled her eyes. “And you really should be providing me the ride home, however I don’t have my helmet. So are you ready to head out yet or do you just want to meet me at my place after you are done with your paperwork?” Maggie finished standing crossing her leg over her other leg with her hands on her hips in the doorway to the lab.

“Actually, I was thinking…” Alex started.

“Danvers, you’re trying vegan ice cream, a bets a bet,” Maggie interrupted.

“Relax, Sawyer, we have time for ice cream. I’m not going anywhere,” she said. “I had something else in mind that I wanted to share about me that you don't know. Actually a lot of people doesn't know this about me."

"Okay, I'm interested. Keep talking," Maggie said.

"Well, I will text you the address and you can meet me there in say," she looked at her watch, "about an hour and a half?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss it," Maggie said smiling and walking out of the DEO.

Maggie went home to eat and changed her shirt to one of her many gray button down shirts. It was about time so she got in her cruiser and headed to the location that Alex texted her about 30 mins ago.

Meanwhile, Alex got to the bar a little early. Now she was a bit nervous that she agreed to show Maggie this side of her. This is something she does as a hobby and pure entertainment. Of course, she doesn't sneeze at the extra cash on the side either but it still makes her a little nervous to expose this side of her.

"Hey Ritchie, my girlfriend is coming in tonight. Probably about 30 mins. Please do not let her pay for any drinks," she slips him some cash for her and Maggie to have a good time tonight after her obligation of course.

"Sure thing, Alex. Her money is no good here. What's her name?" Ritchie asks.

"Maggie," Alex looked back still walking in the back room of the bar smiling back to him saying her name. "Have her wait for me here. I want this to be a surprise why she is here, okay?" Still yelling back.

"Okay, okay, got it," Ritchie says.

About 20 mins later, Maggie walks in to the empty bar. Mostly all the stools are still up on the bar from them cleaning the floors. The bar is fairly dark with most of the lighting around the bar itself. There is a stage at the far end that is a super small glorified platform. But it is all set up with a drum set, guitars leaning on their stands and microphones all set up. The bartender comes out of the back carrying a very large tub of ice and he makes eye contact with the confused detective.

"You must be Maggie?" He says slamming down the ice on the floor.

Maggie looks at him confused. "Yes," she says.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ritchie and Alex told me you were coming. She said give you whatever you want to drink and that you should wait for her out here," he spitted out the instructions quickly. Ritchie has a mullet with a very large head and clearly he hasn't set foot out of this bar since maybe 1984. His outfit and hair scream 1984.

"Ah, okay Ritchie, nice to meet you. This is getting weirder by the minute, so I think I need a shot of Jameson," she pulled down a stool and sat at the bar.

"Here you go," he placed the glass in front her. She shot it back and waved him back before he could even walk away. 

"I will need another," she said.

"You might want to pace yourself. It could be a long night for you," he smirked knowing a little bit what she was in for and a little bit if the surprise that's involved. Although he knows that Alex has never brought anyone here in the bar that wasn't her sister so this is a big deal and she must really trust Maggie with this.

"Hey, don't start telling me what I can handle. You don't know me and we just met," she barked out.

Her phone vibrates in front of her and Alex's name is illuminated on the screen. She unlocks the phone to read the rest of the text.

Alex: So you found the place, okay? The thing I'm going to show you involves me so I won't be able to come out just yet. It's a surprise. I think you are going to be very surprised. 

Maggie: Yeah, I'm here. You're kind of freaking me out. You don't want to know what I think this surprise is.

Alex: Ritchie gave you a drink, right?

Maggie: Oh yeah. Don't worry I'm all set. You should know I'm not very patient. I love surprises, but the waiting for them is tough.

Alex:. Well Sawyer, keep your panties on. Not much longer now. I gotta go get changed. See you soon. ;-)

Maggie flopped her phone down on the bar face down. Alex really didn't want to know what Maggie was thinking. People started to come in the bar. Some in groups and some by themselves. Ritchie started putting all the stools down and a server came in to start working. She introduced herself to Maggie.

"Hi, I've never seen you in here before," she smiled and if Maggie didn't know any better she was flirting. "My name is Tyler."

She held out her hand to shake Maggie's and she didn't want to be rude so she shook it. "Tyler, I'm Maggie. Nice to meet you and yes, you've never seen me in here before. But I'm here with my girlfriend, Alex," Maggie said and Tyler just frowned. 

Tyler started placing little candles on all the tables and Maggie wasn't sure why, but I guess she will find out.

"So you are Alex's girlfriend?" Tyler walked back in the bar for more supplies.

Maggie just nodded and took a sip of her beer the Ritchie poured for her.

"Wow, she moves pretty quick. We knew she was gay and some of us talked with her, but she completely denied it. But we noticed a difference not long ago maybe a month that she was floating around here like a butterfly," she smiled. "Good for her. I'm going to have to give her a hard time about this."

Maggie just smiled.

The lights dimmed in the bar area and the room got darker, actually the whole bar got darker. Maggie turned on her bar stool to face the stage area and she scanned the room. The room seemed to be filled with regulars that frequent the bar kind of like the alien bar they play pool at. But Maggie looked closer and most of these patrons are gay. And most are all lesbians but there are some gay men too she saw a group of them at a table close to the stage.

To the right of the stage there was a small purple curtain in front of the door and it soon opened. There were lights only on the stage and there she was, Alex. Maggie saw her come out second with the band from the curtain. She was wearing a white and black baseball t-shirt that said The Replacements on it. The bass drum to the drum set had the same name so Maggie assumed that is the name of the band. Then she saw Alex sit behind the drum set. Needless to say, she couldn't believe it. She's got to get a better look at this. She saw a table closer to the stage with a few people at it and she was going to ask if all the seats were taken.

"Hi, are all these chairs taken?" Maggie walked up holding her beer. 

"No, have a seat. Welcome," a girl said with the group. 

"Thanks," she was gracious, but didn't want to be too nice. She didn't at all want to see available. She just wanted a closer look. 

At that moment, Maggie looked up past the singer in front and eye contact with Alex. Maggie made a shocked look and put up her arms as if to say, "what?" Alex just mouthed out "surprise". Maggie nodded smiling back.

The lead singer spoke mentioning for those that hadn't heard of them that they play locally and are mostly a cover band. But they do write some of their own stuff and they said they were playing 3 sets 30 mins each. Their first song was "Toxic" by Britney Spears. It was way different than what you hear on the radio and Alex played the drum set like a pro. Maggie couldn't believe it. It was really impressive. It made her all the more attractive to Maggie and she couldn't wait to see Alex and wrap her arms around her. They played two more songs where Alex was the drummer then some of the band members changed around. Alex came up front and put on the bass guitar. The lead singer was now the keyboard player and the keyboard player was the lead guitar and it appeared Alex was the lead singer. She spoke about the band and introduced everyone. They played a beat in the background while the introductions were said and the room erupted with noise. This bar loved this local band. They are all groupies and Maggie is becoming one song after song. Alex steps up to the mic and says squinting into the lights, "This one's for you Maggie." Alex's eyes then find Maggie. Everyone turns to look at Maggie and she's embarrassed. Her cheeks get all red. She pulls off her jacket slowly and sits it in her lap.

Alex starts playing her bass part which is a huge part of the song. Then she starts singing and well, shoot, Maggie can't get over her voice. Aside from her being beautiful and making Maggie come all unglued, this right here will be the death to Maggie. They are at the honeymoon stage still in their relationship where they both work tomorrow and they will be both calling in sick tomorrow because Maggie is going to need Alex time after this.

She gets to the chorus part of the song and Maggie notices the whole room singing, "You my brown eyed girl." They all may be singing but Alex only sees Maggie and they have a moment.

Right after the song is over they have a 15-20 min break so Alex gets off the stage to find Maggie at the bar. She comes up behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey babe," she kissed her cheek. "Were you surprised?"

"Very," she turned to face Alex and hugged into her again getting a large whiff of her perfume. Alex smelled so good. "You are amazing and so beautiful up there. You look so happy."

"I am so happy. I'm so happy your here and now you know something else about me," she leaned in and kissed Maggie.

"Alex, your beers," Ritchie says watching them about to make out in the middle of a very busy bar.

"Thanks, Ritchie. Here," she hands the beer to Maggie. "Come on, let's go out back and sit in the alley." Maggie follows closely behind Alex and Alex turns to grab Maggie's available hand to guide her. Maggie watched Alex as she walked in front of her and how her butt moved in her jeans. And every click of her boots hitting the floor to match her boots clicking the floor was making Maggie even hotter. Maggie sure hopes that no one is outside because as soon as they are outside she is securing their beers and then she will be making out with Alex Danvers.

They reach the doorway and Alex kicks it open with her boot. As if Maggie wasn't hot already. She grabs Alex's beer quick and she sets them down on the pavement. She walks Alex backwards to the building pressing her hand lightly on her chest and before hitting the wall her lips are eagerly pressing on Alex's lips. Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise and Maggie wraps her arms around behind Alex's head to make sure she doesn't hit against the wall. Then she grips the side of Alex's face and deepens the kiss. Alex puts her arms around the small of Maggie's back trying to pull her more into her. Alex pulls back to break the kiss.

"What? Why did you stop?" Maggie asks.

"I need air, babe," Alex says with a chuckle. "What's all this about anyway?"

"I'm so hot for you. Goodness, Alex, seeing you up there, singing and playing, that's ssssooooo, such a turn on for me," Maggie explained.

"Seriously?!?!" Alex looked puzzled.

"Oh my god, yes, I've never been more turned on right now," Maggie said waving her arms at her face trying to cool off.

"Well you need to cool your jets because I have two sets left."

"I don't think I can make it. You are so gorgeous. Your hair, these jeans, your make-up, it's just wow and your perfume is driving me wild. I never want to wash my shirt again because it's going to smell like you," Maggie said and then started peppering kisses on her neck, cheek and nose.

Alex giggled, "Well my intentions I assure you were not to make you crazy. I just wanted you to know and that being in a band is a commitment so I really think my girlfriend would want to know that if I'm out late a few times a week."

"Oh, yeah, you are probably right. I would wonder about that sooner or later," Maggie said. "Well, thanks and thanks for killing me." She looked Alex up and down again before going in to kiss her.

Alex backed away. "I'm sorry I have to get back on stage," she cringed her face because she knows Maggie is not going to like the separation.

"Ugh, really, we've only been out here for 10 mins," Maggie whined.

Alex walked past her and picked up the beers. "Here, you can drowned in your sorrows and have my beer too." Alex winked at her. Maggie watched her bending over to reach for the beers and almost had a heart attack. Her mouth was wide open she is sure of it and she has yet to exhale her breath. "Breathe, babe. And close your mouth. You are ridiculous tonight."

"Ridiculously turned on. I think I need to go home and take a cold shower. I'm sorry I don't know why I feel this way, but I want to, like right now, take all your clothes off, like now," Maggie admitted whispering to Alex as they made their way back to the stage.

"Well you can't," Alex glared back to her and then turned to walk again. 

"See, now that didn't help anything, the glare, the turn on the heels, the walking away, damn it woman," Maggie rushes forward to hear Alex by the hand and stop her. She whipped her around and kissed her, hard, fast and passionately. Maggie pulling Alex tight into her body. Alex broke the kiss.

"Damn, wow," Alex said. "Ok, I feel it too, but seriously babe. You've got to make it through two more sets and then you can do whatever it is you want to do to me and I will not resist."

"I can't, I can't do it. Please don't make me," Maggie whined following Alex who was walking backwards to the curtain and then poof she was gone through before Maggie.

Maggie fixed her hair and straightened her shirt. She waved her shirt a little because she was still damn hot and trying to get air. She picked up the beers again and made her way to the bar. She can't sit this close anymore. Thankfully Alex was at the drum set for the next few songs. Maggie cooled off a bit and leaned back on the bar enjoying the music and her beers. She thought they are really pretty good and she can see why this crowd really loves them. The bar really filled up during this set and Maggie could barely see the stage now and was a bit sad now she didn't take her spot back down in front.

There was a break where the lead singer was telling a story and Alex grabbed her phone and texted Maggie. 

Alex: Where did you go?

Maggie felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

Maggie: I'm sitting at the bar.

Alex: Come here, I want to see you.

Maggie: Where? This place is packed, Alex. I'm not going up to stand there like a groupie.

Alex: Please, I have a seat for you.

Maggie made her way through the crowd. Alex smiled when she saw her coming and she pointed to the open chair right next to her just off the stage. Alex was playing so she couldn't stop to talk to her.

Maggie was doing great where she was and now Alex was playing and hitting those cymbals just right and the bass drum was going at the same rate as Maggie's heartbeat it seemed. Also, the way she sat in the stool and played the hi-hat across her body it made her shirt rise a little so Maggie could see her bare skin. Yep, Alex Danvers is trying to kill her. She's also so impressed at how good she is.

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Alex turned to smile at Maggie and Maggie was clapping and whistling just like the crowd. Alex blushed a little and spoke, "How do you like your VIP section?"

"I can't complain. Great view," Maggie winked.

"I'm going to play bass next song and then another break," Alex told her.

"Ok, can't wait," Maggie smiled.

They started to play one of Maggie's favorite songs from 2008 "Shut Up and Let Me Go" by The Tings Tings. Alex was so into it doing a little hop like she was a true rocker and it was the damn cutest thing she ever saw. Boy, she could play that bass just as well as being a drummer and Maggie was feeling hot again. The song ended and immediately a few groupies crowded around Alex. They were looking over her bass guitar and asking her questions. Maggie was jealous for the first time in their relationship she was jealous because she is now a groupie and wants to be talking to her girlfriend. All of a sudden, Alex apologized to them telling them she needed to go see her girlfriend. They awww'd at her and watched her walk towards Maggie.

"Did you just break their hearts?" Maggie asked as Alex came closer. 

"Yeah, I might have, but I wanted to spend the next 10 mins with you. Do you oppose, should I go back?" Alex pointed over her shoulder in question.

"Umm, nope, come here," Maggie grabbed for her hand and Alex fell into her. "Babe, I just have to say that you amaze me. You are so good at this music thing. I would have never thought this about you and I love it."

"Awwww, I have another groupie," Alex mocked her.

Maggie frowned. "I'm more than a groupie. I'm your biggest fan!"

"Awww, thank you. You're adorable," Alex said and kissed Maggie as Maggie held her in her arms.

"Mmmm, no no no, don't do that," Maggie said.

"Do what?" Alex made a surprised face but she knew exactly what she is doing to her.

"Don't play with me, Alex. I'm doing better now and you have one more set. But goodness, you are so gorgeous. I'm so lucky you are mine and I get to go home with you. These poor groupies here I feel bad for them. They only get to look at you and hope," Maggie said.

"You, Feel bad? No, you don't?" Alex said.

"Yeah, you're right. Break their hearts, babe," Maggie laughed. 

"So can we talk about what you are going to do to me when we finally get out of here? Give me a preview." Maggie asked.

"Sawyer, you just asked me to stop kissing you and now you want to know what dirty things I will do to you later," Alex glared at her in question.

"Who said they have to be dirty?" Maggie said. 

"I've got to go back," Alex laughed and shoved Maggie in fun. Maggie just smiled back at her with her love eyeballs. Maggie sat back down in her VIP seat.

"Oh hey, do you have a request?" Alex asked.

"For the dirty things?" Maggie asked.

"No, silly, for a song, get your mind out of the gutter," Alex said setting up her stool to the drum set. "Besides, I wouldn't offer requests for later. I will do what I feel like and you are going to love it."

"Danvers, I told you to stop."

"You brought it up, Sawyer. Just remember that," Alex smiled back adding a wink at the end. All Maggie could do was bite her fist as Alex started to play.

By the third set the bar was so packed, but Tyler made her way to Maggie with a beer. 

"Hey thanks, who is paying for all these drinks anyway?" Maggie asked.

"You're girlfriend," Tyler answered.

Maggie just nodded and glanced to Alex who was focused on playing. Maggie thought again about how lucky she is just meet someone like Alex. To think she wasn't going to give Alex a chance because she is new to all of this and she is handling it way better than Maggie ever did.

People were dancing on the dance floor area in front of the band. They played a slower song and as it started Maggie was fiddling with the wrapper of her beer.

"Sawyer, you know that's a sign of sexual frustration," Alex says.

"Hey, what are you...Aren't you supposed to be playing?" Maggie said.

"I want to dance with my girl. There are no drums on this song, so I told the band I was going to dance with my girl. I think they ship us already." Alex said holding out her hand and in their tiny little space they danced. 

There was one led light behind them creating a perfect ambiance and it was like they were the only ones in the room. It was almost like they were because no one really could see them. The rest of the bar being dark and the stage lighting was really poor.

They danced with their foreheads against each other and they would steal kisses every now and then. Alex would sing a few bars of the song in Maggie's ear and Maggie would just lean her head on Alex's chest.

"This is so nice," Maggie said. 

"It is, it really is. Thank you for coming tonight," Alex said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Maggie said looking into Alex's eyes. She moved a strand of hair out of Alex's face and Alex traced after her hand to catch it and kiss it.

"Thank you," and she kissed Maggie's palm.

The song came to an end. "Thanks for the dance, my lady." Alex bowed.

Alex got back up on stage. She went to play bass for another song. Alex mouthed after meeting with the band "two more songs" to Maggie and she just nodded. At this point Maggie was a little tired and could wait to get home snuggled up with Alex.

The band began to play Tiffany's one hit wonder song, "I Think We're Alone Now." Maggie just laughed because she thought about growing up and some if her girlfriends singing this in the basement at the top of our lungs just like the groupies on the floor. 

They finished and Alex made her way to the back to the drum set. "What did you think of that blast from the past?"

"It brought back some memories, that's for sure," Maggie laughed.

"Here we go, last song, 1,2,1,2,3,4," Alex said looking at Maggie.

Maggie thought okay damn it that was hot. Then the guitar solo begins to "Your Love" by The Outfield. Which happens to be another song that Maggie really likes. 

The chorus comes and Alex starts singing into the microphone while the rest of the band backs her up. She sings, "I just wanna use your love, tonight. I don't wanna lose your love, tonight." Then she finally starts playing the drums. Maggie is hooked. It's like she watching her very own rock video. The crowd in the bar is so tight and she pretty sure if the fire marshall showed up the bar would be closed and everyone would be kicked out, but hey it's closing time and everyone should be leaving anyway. 

Finally the song ends and the bar starts to empty. Ritchie is running people out and picking up glasses and beer bottles. Tyler is getting people up that are passed out in the booths and checking the bathrooms. Some are still finishing their drinks by the door. Alex comes down from the stage.

"So my biggest fan, can you wait a little bit longer so we can break down the equipment? Ritchie will give you a beer or water if you want. I shouldn't be too long," Alex said. 

"I guess, anything for you." 

Alex started pulling her drum set apart.

"Hey, Ritchie, can I get two bottles of water?"

"Sure, Maggie, what did you think of the show?" He asked.

"I loved it, I had no idea that my own girlfriend was in a band," Maggie shocked her head.

"Oh really, yeah she's awesome. Everyone comes to see her play," Ritchie says.

"Yeah I can see that."

"Don't worry, every week she is breaking some poor girls heart even before she came out. She wouldn't give them the attention she does you," Ritchie said.

Maggie nodded and smiled. She wasn't worried but she appreciated his sentiment.

Everyone pretty much cleared out and Maggie looked over to the stage. Alex was no where to be found. Ritchie said his goodbye to her and she thought Tyler left also. She decided if no one was around she would go in the back room to try and find Alex. Soon though Alex came out from behind the curtain huffing and puffing. She was carrying a basket and a large sleeping bag with a candle under her chin and lighter in her mouth. 

"You need some help?" Maggie asked but didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed the candle and the sleeping bag. "What are you doing with all this?"

"We are going to have a bar picnic," Alex said as she sat down the basket and turned to grab the sleeping bag.

"Did you plan this all along, Danvers?" Maggie asked.

"Of course," she winked at her.

"Oh you gotta stop with that shit. I thought we were going home," Maggie whined. She wanted to go home and be with Alex, not have a damn picnic. 

Alex lit the candle and ignored Maggie's whining because she knew that soon enough she would be happy with how things were going. Alex went to turn off the lights that glowed at the bar. She went to ensure the front door of the bar was locked and came back to find Maggie leaning on her bass speaker.

"Are you really going to pout all night or enjoy this with me? I did plan this as a date night," Alex said as she walked up to Maggie and nestled her way in between Maggie's legs and Maggie sat up on the speaker. Alex leaned in to kiss her and Maggie turned her head. Her lips landed on her cheek and Alex pulled back to meet Maggie's gaze and Alex furrowed her brows and pouted at Maggie. Maggie couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Alex was turning to mush. 

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Alex said still perching her lips.

"I guess," Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

Alex grabbed each side of her face to steady her and looked right into her eyes. She the kissed her hard and she grabbed at the small of Maggie's back to pull her closer into her. Maggie was tugging at the hem of Alex's white baseball shirt which she was sure she was stretching it but she wanted to take it off. Just as she thought it Alex stepped back and took it off. She was wearing a white bra and the candle light flickered off her porcelain skin.

Maggie unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt to start to reveil her bra. She stopped half way looking into Alex's eyes. She stepped in Alex's space and Alex took a step back. Maggie continued until Alex bumped into the speaker and just as she did Maggie went to kiss her grabbing at her waist and leaning into her and Alex leaning into Maggie back. Alex pulled Maggie's shirt off her shoulders without unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and she kissed at Maggie's neck. Maggie began to unbutton Alex's jeans and then quickly she unzipped them. Alex unbuttoned the rest of Maggie's buttons frantically as if she couldn't wait any longer and her shirt fell to the floor. Alex continued lining Maggie's neck with determination and it was working because there were long moans and short little whimpers that were definitely turning Maggie into a melting puddle.

"I need this off, now," Maggie referring to Alex's bra. Maggie pulled down the straps and pulled the front of the bra exposing Alex's breasts. 

"Here, I'll help," she smirked and unlatched it from the back and it fell to the floor.

"Damn," Maggie said and reached out to carress her. "I'm never going to get sick of looking at you." She then stepped into Alex kissing her and feeling her skin down her back. She brought her hands down to her hips to try and create friction between their movements. She looked into Alex's eyes and put her hand down her pants. She didn't pull from her gaze and slowly found the hem to her underwear. She slid her hand under the hem seeking the warmth she knows very well in these moments. Her hand is being drawn to it because it is the best feeling in the world knowing she created the cause of the warmth. Alex gasps and holds her breathe because Maggie found the spot.

"Breathe, babe, breathe," Maggie says as she continues first slowly making tiny circular movements and Alex exhales.

The noises coming from Alex were overwhelming so Maggie stopped and pulled her hand out of her pants. Alex looked at her with a questioned look. Maggie kicked off her boots and loosed her belt on her pants quickly. She began to pull off her pants hopping around and finally looking up at Alex.

Alex laughing and says, "I'm enjoying this stripping show, but can you slow it down for me?"

"Shut it, Danvers, take off your pants, let's go," Maggie waves her hands to gesture to move quickly.

"Geez, the romance is all gone."

"Oh, I'm gonna show you romance. Pants now!" Maggie now in her bra and underwear comes over to help Alex with her pants as she sits on the speaker behind her. Maggie pulls her pants down her legs. "Let's move this over to the floor."

Maggie holds out her hand for Alex to take and they take their spots on top of the sleeping bag. Alex looks over at Maggie lying next to her still with her black bra on. "Hey, you still have more clothes on that I do and you were the one putting on the show?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just focused on getting all your clothes off like I've wanted to do all night," Maggie said sitting up and taking her bra off then lying back down. "Better? Now we're even."

Alex rolled over and laid on top Maggie pressing her chest into Maggie's chest while holding herself up with her arms on each side of her. "Hmmm, this is new," Maggie smiled and look down to take in Alex's body.

"Seems to me, you don't mind it," Alex watched her eyes as Maggie looked back up. 

"I don't at all," Maggie leaned up and grabbed at Alex kissing her hard. They tossed and turned up the top of the sleeping bag each of them trading being on top of each other.

Maggie gained position and both seemed out if breath from all the back and forth and laughing at moments so Alex was a bit tired. She gave in to the detective allowing her position. Maggie noticed her giving up the fight and she kissed Alex's neck and worked her way down in between her breasts and kissed while cupping her breast. She fumbled for her nipple which was already hard from arousal. Alex still sensitive to the touch wiggled beneath Maggie. Maggie looked into her eyes as she again went under the hem of her underwear. Maggie hair flopping into her face and Alex tucked it behind her ear. Alex bit her lip as Maggie found her spot between her legs. Alex quickly did the same to Maggie reaching under her underwear needing to feel Maggie in the same way. As she did, Maggie's movements stopped for a moment as she gained her composure. She then continued while moving and creating friction beneath her as well. They moved slowly to match their touch at first.

Alex glanced at Maggie's left arm, her muscles were flexing to hold her up and beads of sweat forming around a firm ripple. Alex loved Maggie's arms and wished she wore more tank tops. 

Maggie leaned on her left elbow to be closer to Alex her breathing getting heavy and Alex noticed her eyes closing and opening slowly. She was about to orgasm and Alex wasn't there yet. Maggie was quiet during sex so you had to watch her expressions. Alex stopped what she was doing. She moved Maggie's shoulders back to lay down. She pulled off her underwear and after took off her own. Maggie was able to gain her breath back.

Maggie sat up to face Alex and she pulled at her to sit her on top of her legs. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's shoulders. They stayed embraced for a moment and Alex moved Maggie's hair away from her right shoulder and she smiled at her. She then kissed her next right below her ear. Maggie's eyes closed at the touch and Maggie still having her hands on each of Alex's hips pulled her closer. As Alex kissed, Maggie kissed just under Alex's chin softly and things shortly after began to move more swiftly. 

Alex leaned into Maggie quickly to kiss her and Maggie fell back on the sleep bag. Alex created friction pretty quickly between their two bodies. Maggie pulled at Alex's hip with one hand and cupped her breast with the other. They stared into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Alex started moaning and Maggie wanted that sound to continue so she continued her movements. Just the sound alone was making Maggie's eyes rolls. Alex began to fall limp on Maggie's chest and Maggie's body shook underneath Maggie. They gasped at the air trying to take it all in and then both exhaled on each other's chests. Alex layed their a while nestled into Maggie's side and Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex like she never wanted to let her go. She then rubbed softly on Alex's back in small circles. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie's waist.

"So, I don't think I can ever come watch you play here again," Maggie says.

Alex just laughed out loud wiggling back into Maggie.


End file.
